20 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Małgosia i buciki - Księżniczka Tia odc. 20 (Franny's Feet / Princess Tia); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym Wiadomości: 8.00, 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.07, 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs indywidualny ( studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs indywidualny ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs indywidualny ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Adam Małysz - niezapomniane skoki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:15 Anioł Pański; STEREO 13:35 Crusoe - odc. 7 (Crusoe, ep. 7) - txt str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:30 Port lotniczy 1977 (Airport '77) 108'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1977); re�.:Jerry Jameson; wyk.:Jack Lemmon, James Stewart, George Kennedy, Christopher Lee, Lee Grant; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:20 Jak obcy z kosmosu. Modliszki cz. 1 (Alien insect - praying mantis) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); re�.:Kurt Mundl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 - Kryminał - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2167; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Zły dzień Kubusia, odc. 44 (Pooh's Badfal Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Nażywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 55 - Wielki powrót - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Hit na niedziel� - Bridget Jones - w pogoni za rozumem (Bridget Jones - The Edge of Reason) - txt str.777 103'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (2004); re�.:Beeban Kidron; wyk.:Ren�e Zellweger, Hugh Grant, Colin Firth; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:25 Cz�owiek z miasta (Man about Town) 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); re�.:Mike Binder; wyk.:Ben Affleck, Rebecca Romijn, MIchael Calder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Woda (Water) 112'; dramat kraj prod.Indie, Kanada (2005); re�.:Deepa Mehta; wyk.:Lisa Ray, Seema Biswas, Kulbhushan Kharbanda; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 03:20 Kino nocnych mark�w - Ocalenie 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); re�.:Edward �ebrowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Maja Komorowska, Aleksander Bardini, Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Englert; 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Nie tylko dla pa� - Urodziny Barbie. Historia najpopularniejszej lalki �wiata. (Happy Birtday Barbie) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); re�.:Mary Wharton; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 06:30 Natura si� o(d)p�aca - odc. 6 Sarnaki; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 818; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 557 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 558 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:10 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Wajrak na tropie - Zab�jca zostawia �lad; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez �wiat - Tartak - txt str.777; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:40 Mak�owicz w podr�y (77) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Silvretta"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:20 Bitwa na g�osy; widowisko; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar �wiata - Falun - 10 km kobiet Fina�y ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar �wiata - Falun - 10 km kobiet Fina�y; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - Mrozu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:35 Na dobre i na z�e - odc. 436 -Bez znieczulenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Hity kabaretu Neo - N�wka (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (91); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dw�jki - (37); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dw�jka w akcji - Van Helsing (Van Helsing) - txt str.777 126'; horror kraj prod.USA (2004); re�.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:25 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka pi�ka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 24:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Gra�yny Torbickiej (Charlotte Rampling, Rutger Hauer, Lech Majewski, Michael Gibson, Pawe� Szajda, Wies�aw Saniewski); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:35 W polskim kinie (7) Marek Lechki, Krzysztof Zanussi, Jacek B�awut, Janusz Majewski, Marcel �ozi�ski; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Strefa gwiazd 01:40 Jak rozp�ta�em II wojn� �wiatow�, cz. 3 - W�r�d swoich 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); re�.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, W�adys�aw Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Jan �widerski, Lech Ordon, Krystyna Borowicz, Anna G��bicka, Zdzis�aw Ku�niar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 03:10 Raj odnaleziony (Paradise found) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2003); re�.:Mario Andreacchio; wyk.:Keifel Sutherland, Nastassja Kinski, Alun Armstrong; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 28; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na �ywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na �ywo 09:00 Podr�e z barometrem - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:00 My�lenie dozwolone odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzk� twarz� - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:00 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:00 Reporta� TVP INFO - Szeregowa, baczno��!; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:52 NSP2011 W Klanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na �ywo 20:00 Listy go�cze odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na �ywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 28; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9 23:53 Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:29 Listy go�cze odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 01:55 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Ekonomia z ludzk� twarz� - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:42 Podr�e z barometrem - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:08 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:49 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:01 W labiryncie prawa odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:59 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 28; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9 05:27 My�lenie dozwolone odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 3 7:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 17 8:15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 18 8:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 3 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 6 9:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 1 10:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 10:45 Amatorzy sportu II 12:55 Ewolucja 15:00 Bogate biedaki 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 355 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 8 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 5 23:00 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1525 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 489 12:20 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 2 13:20 Usta usta Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 14:20 X Factor Odcinek: 2 15:45 Rybki z ferajny 17:30 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 3 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 3 21:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 3 22:25 Partnerki Odcinek: 3 23:25 Kochaj i tańcz 1:55 Arkana magii 3:15 Uwaga! 3:35 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1649; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1650; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1652; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 11 - Chrupki Danda (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 10 - Krupky Danda); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Kanclerz - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:30 S�ownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:00 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:20 S jak szpieg - Gwiazda w�r�d szpieg�w; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:50 Mandarynki i pomara�cze, czyli wiersze i piosenki J. Tuwima (koncert 24 PPA 2003 we Wroc�awiu); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy �wi�tej - z ko�cio�a pw. Objawienia Pa�skiego w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Kraj si� �mieje - Mowa cia�a (1); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okras� - (10) go��: Ma�gorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 9; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:05 Z�otopolscy - odc. 1120* - Smutek komendanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 25; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 807; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 337; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 338; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdzi� i bia�y mi� - odc. 12 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 4* - Otrze�wienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (54); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz "50"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:30 Niepokonani. Niezwyk�e historie - Krzysztof Krawczyk; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:20 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 807; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdzi� i bia�y mi� - odc. 12 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 16* seria II - Oficer z Berlina; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrz�w - Echo 87'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1964); re�.:Stanis�aw R�ewicz; wyk.:Wie�czys�aw Gli�ski, Barbara Horawianka, Tatiana Czechowska, Bronis�aw Dardzi�ski, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Zbigniew J�zefowicz, Stanis�aw Milski, Lech Ordon; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia